


Anemone

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt fingers Blaine for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr.](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/36377833697/anemone-fic)
> 
> Takes place in Blaine’s bedroom. This is part of a scene from a monster fic I’ve been working on. I will one day publish it (in current or revised form) as part of the Fidelity ‘verse. In the meantime, enjoy some PWP.

“Where’d you put the lube?” Kurt whispers as he dips his fingers under the waistband of Blaine’s briefs and into the cleft of Blaine’s ass. “I want you to show me how to make you feel good back there.”

Blaine smiles meekly as he turns onto his back, pulling Kurt over him, and spreads his legs wide. “Like this,” he says. “I want to be like this when you touch me. So I can see you.”

Kurt smirks. “I think it would be easier with your underpants off.”

Blaine smiles coyly. “We could leave them on for a bit. Until – until I can’t stand it.”

“They might end up a little sticky.”

“That’s okay. We have a washing machine.”

Blaine crawls out from Kurt long enough to dig the lube from where he dropped it last night between the nightstand and the side of the bed. His ass is prominent in the air as he bends over the edge of the bed, round and succulent, and Kurt can’t stop himself from pulling down Blaine’s waistband and biting it. The firm resistance against his teeth is delightful – another one of those sensations that Kurt wasn’t quite capable of imagining, and his cock stands at attention at the discovery.

Blaine groans. “Fuck, Kurt, I can barely stand it already.” He shuffles backward onto the bed, still on all fours, and before he has a chance to turn over onto his back, Kurt stops him with a touch to his shoulder.

“Um,” he says. “Could you stay like this for a minute? Just – so I can look at you? I don’t want you to do it if it makes you uncomfortable, though.”

Blaine blushes. “No, that would be nice. I just – when you’re inside me, I want to be on my back, okay?”

Kurt nods. “Okay.”

Blaine turns and folds his arms onto the pillow, resting his cheek against them, his ass high in the air. “How’s that view?”

Kurt swallows drily. “Awesome.” He almost chokes on the word.

Kurt pulls the waistband back up over Blaine’s cheeks and rubs his hands gently over the fabric. “I have no idea what I’m doing other than being wildly turned on. So if I need to do anything different, just tell me.”

“Mmmm, that’s nice for now,” Blaine says. “I like when you … explore.”

Kurt bites Blaine’s flesh through the fabric, eliciting a pleasured gasp. “I like exploring you.”

Kurt lets his hands roam – over the fabric and under, fingers teasing into the leg openings, brushing against Blaine’s balls and the bewilderingly smooth skin between his balls and ass. Blaine hums and arches more into each touch the closer it gets to his hole.

“So … ” Blaine says, his voice drugged with pleasure, “have you ever done this to yourself?”

“Not much.” Kurt’s petted his own hole before, but he’s never pressed a finger inside – by the time he gets to the point of reaching back there, he’s usually so close to coming that there’s no time.

Blaine lets out a sudden groan when Kurt wins his battle with the leg opening of Blaine’s brief, reaching his finger in far enough to skirt it along his crack. “You really like it, don’t you?”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, just nods vigorously and presses his ass against Kurt’s hand.

“I think I better take these off,” Kurt says, wrapping his fingers around the waistband, but keeping them still as he waits for Blaine’s consent.

“I think you’d better, too,” Blaine says shakily.

So Kurt does. He pulls them off and  _oh_  Blaine’s ass is breathtaking, round and perfect, dusted with the lightest covering of downy hair. Kurt wraps his hands over each mound, squeezes and kneads lightly, working slowly inward, his thumbs dipping closer and closer to the shadowy slit down the center.

Blaine has started cursing into the pillow, begging Kurt for  _more_  and  _please_ , and Kurt’s hungry for it, too. He massages his thumbs in small circles toward the bottom of Blaine’s crack, pulling the cheeks a little further apart, slowly revealing the dusky pink star at the center.

It’s gorgeous. Kurt’s seen pictures of assholes in the black-and-white line drawings of some of his brochures, but they just looked like dull little asterisks, as if to say, “Go to the footnote, which will explain that cocks and balls are way hotter.”

But Blaine’s hole is … Kurt presses a finger against it. The skin is smooth – smoother than Blaine’s lips or the skin of his cock or rose petals or marble or … anything, really, that Kurt has ever touched before. He strokes the tip of his finger against it, over and over again, absolutely mesmerized.

“Lube.” Blaine’s voice breaks Kurt out of his reverie. “Need you. Please.”

Kurt leans forward and kisses the small of Blaine’s back. “Of course. Lie down." 

Blaine does, spreading his legs wide, and there is something about that, about seeing Blaine open like that, that is both unbearably hot and terrifyingly moving.

The teasing, slow buildup, stroking in slow circles around Blaine’s puckered hole and pressing the center periodically to see if it’s started to relax, is entirely new to Kurt. He’s entranced – by the way it quivers, contracting and expanding like a sea anemone; by the way Blaine’s hips rock with each touch; by the soft breaths from Blaine’s mouth that sound half like gasps and half like  _Kurt_.

Kurt thinks he could do this forever, never want more than this, be satisfied with just this – until Blaine’s breaths morph into  _please please please Kurt, need you Kurt, need you inside,_  and suddenly Kurt needs more, too. He presses a finger at the center of the anemone and watches his first knuckle get slowly swallowed, feels himself sink into Blaine’s perfect, slick-velvet heat.

Blaine tightens around Kurt’s finger, then loosens. "All the way in and then pull just a little way out – oh, yes, like that – oh,  _Kurt.”_

Kurt watches his finger slide in and out, watches Blaine’s balls tighten and his cock grow harder. His mouth waters and he gives in, licking a line from Blaine’s balls to his foreskin, does that thing with his lips that made Blaine babble last night.

It makes Blaine babble again now, babble  _fuck me fuck me yes harder oh god you feel so good why do you feel so good it’s so_ – and Kurt presses his own pelvis into the mattress, rutting against the sheets to the rhythm of Blaine’s moans.

Blaine starts to rock faster, with more abandon, his words becoming less and less coherent, just half-uttered syllables falling onto the pillows. Kurt’s only seen Blaine come four times now, but he thinks he’s learned the warning signs already. He pulls his mouth away from Blaine’s cock and replaces it with his hand, rests his chin on Blaine’s thigh so he can see it all when Blaine comes – his hole and his cock and his face, all overwhelmed by pleasure.

Blaine doesn’t warn him this time, not with words. He just comes, his ass squeezing around Kurt’s finger, his cock pulsing, his face wide open and stunned. Kurt watches Blaine and rocks into the sheets and feels his own mouth fall open, his own cock pulse, and yet somehow the thing he is most aware of through his orgasm is Blaine’s heat, clenching around Kurt’s finger like a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an early draft of Fidelity, which appears elsewhere in my archive (see "Fidelity" or "Fidelity Series.")


End file.
